Unreachable Light
by Chelsea Weaver
Summary: Thrown into an obscured void of dark drifting space. A spartan named after a goddess must save a life that save her's long before...
1. Chief and the butter knife duke it out

HALO is copy writed by Joe, and Jason and Pete and Charlie and. *Goes on with the names of people at Bungie*  
  
Well, as I said I would make you humans a nice little supporting fic for your tiny brains xD J/K here's a fic for ya through my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chief sat in a cell of a covenant cruiser. Captured on one of his heroic missions for the human race. Robbed of his weaponry he listened to Cortana speak to him silently. Sam, Kelly, Linda. None of them could save him, they were all dead. Dead. Long ago. eight days of worthlessness, no progress with anything.  
  
A young Spartan knelt before a flowing stream on REACH II named after the one that fell so many years ago. Her hands dipped into the cool stream water flowing between her fingers as she lifted it splashing it upon her face. Aries as she was called for her flying tactics and her understanding of birds and the sky. Her black hair folded over her shoulders. She wasn't hungry, just. Unwilling to go on. She needed to find the drop ship to get herself out of here. The sun bore down upon her She began to feel sick. But she just stood up and walked on passing the forest into a large barren plain until she gave out and passed out.  
A marine found the girl a few hours later still unconscious. "Not good." He whispered. "Fever. Bad one too. May have to get her to earth." He said picking up her limp body and carrying her to a drop ship. The marine secured Aries' body into a small corner of the drop ship as her closed off the opening making his way to the cockpit taking off.  
A few hours later the ship spirals out of control ((Dun ask how oO;;; )) landing on a desolate plain land supporting a hovering ship shaped somewhat like a whale. Aries' eyes fluttered open as she stood. Her vision blurred and doubled. Her hand came over her forehead as her sight returned. She stepped forth, everything was dark outside. She grabbed a pistol and an assault rifle from the ship before setting off to find someone who could help her A purple light lead up wards to the structure floating above. She silently padded for it tripping over a rock she yelped and the rolled down the muddy hillside She stood back up holding her weapon and running towards the gravity lift  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muahahahahaha I'm cutting you off here. You need to review to get more n-n Yeah, I know unfair but yeah.. I need to see if you guys like it. 


	2. Tire Trax over Skunk AKA Captain Keyes i...

Aries stumbled through the terrain pulling herself to the grav lift. She lifted her head and stared straight ahead above, to the ship before her she suddenly felt light and tingly. She looked around as she was slowly lifted before closing her eyes and tilting her head back.  
She felt her feet touch the plating below through the armor. Someone HAD to be here. She shivered then looked around. Her pale eyes searching every corner. "All clear." She whispered briefly and quietly as she lowered herself silently padding to a nearby door. She silently moved to the panel pressing a few buttons. The door shot open. She backed up. Aries moved forth scanning the now opened area. The young girl full of fear and strange possibilities closed her eyes. She wasn't fearless like the others. Though the strongest, fastest, and most graceful maybe even the wisest. She had her flaws. Fearful and emotional she was.  
An elite covered in camouflage snuck up on her slapping her in the back. Aries yelped and stumbled forth grabbing her pistol and scooting against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly obscuring her vision from the elite's dark blue armor she shot, three bullets. Then, a thumping sound. Her eyes opened, her breathing unsteady the creature was dead. Aries stood grabbing her assault rifle from the ground and running towards another door, this one opened automatically. Aries took a nice walk through a small corridor admiring the interior of the ship, even more beautiful then the outer. At least to her. She ran her lean fingers across the walls, they were smooth and rough, yet it's textures mixed. She hummed to herself peacefully, she stopped a group of covenant right infront of her face, She was literally face-to-face with an elite. She stepped back frightened. The sucked it up. She puffed out her chest and held the butt of her assault rifle to her ribs as she fired at will taking out what she can before running forth flipping the gun around and jabbing it into her final enemy, an elite. The elite fell with a blood curdling scream.  
  
Chief in the mean time was listening to the three marines in the cell beside his sing songs from the 21st century. He had heard 'Whiskey for my man beer for my horses', 'I'm no superman', 'Suicide is painless', 'Ghost Busters' and others he didn't even know. Their singing was fowl yodeling they were currently going through 'tough little boys' he groaned, this was the FIFTH time they sang this. Listening to them repeat 99 bottle was enough! He slammed his helmeted head against the wall precisely five times. They continued. "God." he groaned and slumped into a corner, "I'll give you an hour to shut up!"  
  
Aries was having a better time then chief. Though scared to death in the middle of the shuttle bay. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she stepped closer to the door, it shot open the hallway was empty. For now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ARGGGGGGHHH!!! I hate it when family comes and visits. Okay, anyway. My brain's dead thanks to entertaining my evil niece and nephew x-x but. I'm working on my comedy so. Here's some 'Behind the scenes footage' of writing stories and stuff =)  
  
Me: Hey chief. Wanna muffin?  
  
Chief: 0.0 *Runs over* gimme gimme!  
  
Me: .So do I.  
  
----  
  
Master Chief: *Sitting on couch reading one of Chel-kun's big fat humongous world war II books*  
  
Me: Chief? Have you been sitting there all day?  
  
Chief: No. I just went out and tied your siblings and niece and nephew to a tree.  
  
Me: o-o;;; Evil Spartan.  
  
----  
  
And that's all I could think of x-x;;; not very good. But yeah. 


	3. Leitharn

Fweeee! This is for you reviewers n-n  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aries couldn't move. She stood still. Two hunters lugged past in the corridor she was head for. One turned and made a hideous noise. She yelled out. The hunters ran after her. She stood still until adrenalin pressed the final nerve of her body. Her eyebrows curved down. Her mouth opened as she lifted her left leg pressing down with the other. Her body lifted pretty damn high too. In the air she threw her arms out pointing her toes making a cross. The hunters looked up. It ended with a thump as two bodies hit the ground at once  
  
Aries stared. She had always trained with non-living things. But... She actually killed something other than her grades this time. She stepped over the bodies. Through the other corridor she heard singing. Humans singing. (Master chief's voice involved this time.) Aries stood before a door. One step forth. The covenant turned as she stood. She was about to turn and run. But a male human stood. His Mark IV helmet beneath his arm. Another Spartan!  
  
Aries stared before charging through the group of covenant. She ducked and slid under an elite. She jumped quickly opening the cells. Chief was first to charge out slamming his fist into a hunter's gut Aries watched in amazement as the team all worked together marines firing back-to-back.  
  
When it was all over Aries stared at the giant of a man before her. He smiled "What's your name?"  
  
"A-Aries 347..." She mumbled. He nodded and shook her hand. He had an amazingly strong grip. She smiled back a bit. He took out a pistol "You wouldn't happen to know a way out of here?"  
  
Aries nodded before bounding off. It took FOREVER for chief to catch up with her. She moved swiftly yet gracefully. She slid into the next corridor which wasn't a corridor at all. Really, A docking bay filled with dead bodies of covenant from Aries pass by...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I haven't updated in awhile so it's pretty short Kay? 


End file.
